


15D15P: THG - Behind the Scenes

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [10]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _010\. Behind the Scenes_  
>   
> 

Cinna knocked at the door with two crooked fingers, and he stifled a smile when Effie started and squeaked a bit. “Cinna! What a surprise! Come in, come in, come in.”

Cinna smiled at the smitten woman, shutting the door behind him. Effie held her finger to her lips, then looked up at the ceiling and trilled, “Beetee.”

They listened for the click of the screws before Cinna spoke. He laid his sketchpad out on the table and the glint of gold shone up from his samples. “Haymitch will fight you, but you can bribe him with a nice single-malt.”

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
